


学五食堂

by Szetsing



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szetsing/pseuds/Szetsing
Summary: 逞强吃辣椒像爱人脾气暴躁。不要上升真人。我又来强行复健了。本意是捅刀，但不好意思伤害群众感情，于是强行扭转成了一辆前后不搭嘎的车。





	学五食堂

第一次进学五食堂，陈玘就被弥漫在空气中的辣椒味呛了一串喷嚏，眼睛鼻子喉咙都隐隐灼痛。邱贻可闻到熟悉的家乡气味挺高兴，忍不住抽抽鼻子，但看见陈玘难受的样子，还是二话没说拉着他转身去了隔壁普通北方口味的新食堂。

食堂里比北京西站还挤，两人端着盘子绕了好几圈才找到空位，坐下来边吃边聊。

陈玘知道是邱贻可在迁就他的吃饭口味，赶紧感谢并表示歉意。

邱贻可爽快地挥挥手：“不存在不存在，都是室友了何必这么客气。”

陈玘有点哭笑不得：“师兄介绍说学五食堂是南方口味的，本来以为以后四年有的吃了，没想到是川味的。”

邱贻可挑了一筷子面前黏糊糊的青菜，叹了口气：“你是不是大学食堂有误解……第九菜系，凑合吃吧。你看这个……都啥子毛病，没听说过北方炒菜要勾芡哟。”

 

学校里男生太少，男生宿舍不好分，不同专业或不同年级住一屋也常见。一间宿舍四个人，两个个大四师兄都是考研狗，全天泡在图书馆，邱贻可和陈玘就日常一起行动，上课吃饭自习都走在一块。

在吃了一周新食堂后，陈玘实在过意不去，趁周末的晚上和邱贻可一块去了学校附近的小吃街。小吃街规模不大，细细长长一条小路，沿路都是用活动板房做成的店铺，还有流动小摊，烤串烤肉烤鱼烤冷面凉皮米线盖浇饭麻辣烫炖猪蹄馄饨水饺甜品饮料……东西不少，但从头走到尾也就几分钟。第二次经过“成都美食”的招牌时，邱贻可本打算过门不入，却被陈玘硬扯了进去。

“我就不信没有不辣的！再说就就就算都是辣、辣的，老子才才才不怕！”

不辣的菜确实有不少。他们点了水煮肉片炒芥蓝鸡蛋羹，肉一端上来香味扑鼻，邱贻可二话不说先捞了一块。

陈玘一脸期待：“怎么样？”

邱贻可神色惋惜：“可惜啊，不正宗，不地道。所以不辣，你能吃。”

听说每个人都被四川人骗过。所以陈玘在艰难吞下那块肉时在心里把邱贻可骂了一万遍，骗子，大骗子，辣死老子了。但为了男人的面子，陈玘推开了邱贻可递过来的冰可乐，坚持痛并不快乐地吃完了那顿饭，水煮肉片有一半是他消灭的。

逞强有一个好结果一个坏结果。坏结果是转天陈玘就胃疼并上吐下泻，好结果是在那之后陈玘能吃一点辣了。从此他们解决三餐的阵地转移到了学五食堂。

 

一年过去，陈玘从原本的闻到辣味都难受，变成了可以面不改色吃着普通辣的牛油火锅跟邱贻可谈笑风生。他觉得，说人的性格跟爱吃的东西有关系，这句话似乎真有道理。邱贻可嗜辣，性格也是出了名的火爆，大一一年就创造出无数校园传说；他自己也不是温和的脾气，板着脸解释自己真的不火爆时，屋里一群师兄师姐们愣是没人敢反驳，而爆脾气的他也不知不觉间爱上了辣椒。

他又觉得，自己爱上吃辣还有更重要的原因。逞强要面子啊，性格啊，都是次要的，他更多的是不愿意再让邱贻可迁就他的口味，也不想放弃任何一次与邱贻可一起吃饭的机会。

十九岁的陈玘一拍大腿。大事不好！

他恋爱了，暗恋。

 

一年后，两个师兄毕业走人，两个师弟搬了进来。一个白白净净蹦蹦跳跳像个小娃娃，另一个晒得黢黑是个闷葫芦。陈玘看了第一眼就很喜欢模样乖乖的马龙。

马龙是个很用功的学霸。周末中午，饭点快到了，陈玘和邱贻可一块出去觅食，学霸马龙还盘在他的上铺里和MATLAB较劲。陈玘走出门口，又折了回来，抬手敲敲马龙的床沿：“儿寒乎？欲食乎？”

然后陈玘觉得后背一凉。他扭过头来，张继科的脸比平时更黑，眼神凶猛，像一只正在护食的恶犬。陈玘恍然大悟，好的好的，小龙人是你的。

陈玘吃饭吃得心不在焉。不光是自家白菜被拱走的遗憾，还因为无意中吃到了一份来自室友们的狗粮。

后来他有找张继科进行严肃谈话。张继科一脸不屑：“师兄你识人不清，马龙他一点都不乖。”

 

新学年刚开始没几天，马龙和张继科就去忙国赛了，宿舍里只剩下陈玘和邱贻可。马龙火力旺怕热，宿舍窗户一般都开着，结果一场降雨后突然降温，留下的两个人又都忘了关窗，第二天早上陈玘一起床就觉得头重脚轻浑身发软。邱贻可干脆没去上课，留在宿舍照顾病人，还叫了生煎和皮蛋瘦肉粥外卖。

陈玘借机耍赖：“老子要吃火锅！牛油锅底的！”

邱贻可怒：“糊涂！”

吃了感冒药又休息一整天，到晚上陈玘除了觉得冷以外没别的问题了。邱贻可把自己的被子抱过来给陈玘盖上。

陈玘很不好意思：“那你盖什么？”

邱贻可说：“我不睡也行。多穿点也行。”他又说：“要不我跟你挤一个床，反正你下铺不怕掉，还能热一点帮你发发汗。”

陈玘想了想跟邱贻可睡一床可能的结果，赶快拒绝，态度太激烈倒显得反常了。邱贻可本来只是随口一说，见陈玘如此反应，反倒半认真半玩心大起，二话不说掀开被子钻了进去。

陈玘被吓得几乎不敢动，僵着身体努力往墙那边缩，但邱贻可的呼吸近在咫尺，轻轻喷到他的脸侧，他立刻就硬了。但邱贻可对此毫无知觉，卷在被子里一通乱挣，混乱中手直接按在了陈玘硬到疼痛的阴茎上。

邱贻可愣住了，迅速收回手，不知道该说什么。

陈玘心一横，反正也被发现了，不如直说，大不了绝交。

“我喜欢你，所以你一和我躺到一张床上我就硬了。”

“我也不知道怎么就喜欢你的。”

“你要是觉得恶心，以后当不成朋友了，就绝交。你要还想骂我一顿打我一顿我也都认，就当被狗咬了吧。”

陈玘带着悲壮的心情完成了表白，闭上眼睛等待邱贻可的拳头、发飙或者离开。但他收到了一个温柔的亲吻。

“你咋个不早说哟……”邱贻可在亲吻的间隙喃喃低语。“搞得老子忍这么久……”

陈玘怒：“你也糊涂！你自己怂不敢表白还是老子有错咯？”

邱贻可马上展现四川男人粑耳朵本色：“是我的错，我的错……”

 

温柔缠绵的亲吻彻底点燃了两个人的欲望，耳鬓厮磨间邱贻可也硬了，阴茎抵住陈玘的大腿。

陈玘想着自己惹出来的火当然要自己去灭，伸手去隔着短裤往邱贻可下面摸去，又要拽他的短裤。陈玘还在低烧，手是烫的，刺激得邱贻可闷哼一声。他忍住欲望，一把按住：“玘子……不用你这样。让我来。”

邱贻可握住陈玘的手，轻缓地拿开，手指交错缠在一起，掌心互相摩擦，同时轻柔地亲吻陈玘的嘴唇，带起一阵温和但透入身体深处的悸动。床太小距离太近，已经鼓胀的下体随动作而不时擦蹭在一起，更加深了这种感觉。

陈玘被亲得迷迷糊糊，完全放松下来。邱贻可把陈玘的T恤衫下摆卷上去露出胸口，指尖在乳头上轻轻捻了几下，不待陈玘发出毫无意义的抗议就整个人缩进被窝，把乳头含在了唇间。无论是用粗糙的舌面摩擦还是轻轻吮吸，都让陈玘心里的一团火烧得更烈，他脸涨得通红，下意识地挺动下体，一遍遍重复地叫着邱贻可的名字。邱贻可在乳头上轻咬了一口作为回应，然后缓缓向下，从胸口一路吻到髋骨，扯下了陈玘的内裤。

滚烫的阴茎挣脱束缚弹了出来，邱贻可用拇指把马眼流出的前液涂开，顺手撸了几下就含了进去，空出手来在双球和周围的肌肤上逗弄。

陈玘身上热，但邱贻可的口腔更热。他忍不住惊呼，想阻止却抗拒不了前所未有的快感，只能听从欲望的摆布，手不由自主地隔着被子按在邱贻可头上用力。

吞吐了一会，邱贻可扯扯被子示意陈玘放开。陈玘正沉浸在欲望中，阴茎失去唇舌的抚慰，一时间有点茫然，因无法满足而感到难受。

“我……不够……”

“转过去。”

陈玘背对着邱贻可，邱贻可把阴茎挤到陈玘腿间，再把他爆发边缘的欲望握在手里。

“把腿夹紧。”

陈玘并紧双腿，邱贻可开始前后运动，每一次抽插都会擦过敏感的会阴处。陈玘病了一天，本来就头脑发昏四肢无力，又被突如其来得情欲冲得更加不清醒。双重刺激让他觉得自己仿佛正漂在水上或浮在云上，所有的感受都美妙但不像真实。

邱贻可从背后把下巴垫在陈玘肩上，在他耳边吐出炽热粗重的喘息。两人身体紧贴，腿也缠在一块，只因为下体的动作而拉开一点点距离，而那微不足道的缝隙也填满了汗水蒸腾的水汽。所以邱贻可一下就发现了陈玘在走神。“玘子？你在想啥子哦？”

陈玘还差一点就到顶点了，听见邱贻可的问话，只能勉强挤出几个字来：“邱哥……今天，我们这些……都是真的是吧？”

邱贻可温柔地亲吻他的颈侧，耳语道：“当然是真的。”

陈玘揪着床单，和邱贻可几乎同时射了出来。

 

一番折腾后，两人都出了一身汗。邱贻可严肃警告陈玘感冒没好不准抽烟，拿来毛巾做了个简单清理。他关上寝室的大灯，回头看向躺在床上身心轻松笑吟吟的陈玘。房间里没有别的光源，只有一点路灯灯光穿透窗帘，但那一点微光全都汇聚在陈玘的眼睛里，亮晶晶的。

邱贻可也忍不住笑了，两步窜到床边，滚进被窝里，和陈玘紧紧相拥。

 

第二天早上，马龙和张继科国赛归来。为了方便干活，全队一块在学校旁边的快捷酒店开了个房间，但整三天里大家都几乎没有休息。马龙状态还凑合，张继科已经困得跟在马龙身后恨不得走一步就摔倒再就地睡着。

马龙一开门就看见两位师兄睡在一个被窝里。他非常干脆地关门，转身，接住了往他身上倒过来的张继科。

“我们还是回宾馆开个房间吧。”

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 2017年。


End file.
